Mirror eye
by kantellis
Summary: Open your eye and watch, because what you see is important and what they cannot see is what you should commit to memory. Wherever you go, whoever you meet, whatever you see - write all down and incinerate it. What is hidden should remain in the shadows and be engraved in your mind. Leave no trace. Remember yesterday, record today, never anticipate tomorrow.
1. Open your eye

After writing my other ff, _Free me from this world,_ I realized Lavi seriously needed his own good story. And so, this idea came to me quite fast. An idea of what might have happened after he was kidnapped by the Noah on the day when the 14th was awokened by Kanda.

I hope you will like and review it! ^^

**D Gray Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino and I write it purely for fun.**

* * *

**Ch.** **1 – Open your eye**

He was staring into the clear, blue sky above his head. The air was fresh with early autumn morning. It was neither dry nor humid: a perfect start of a day. He was watching as the birds were soaring up high, taking their leave before the winter comes. They were silent, just as all the surroundings were. He took a deep breath and felt rain on the air, a storm coming.

He heard a sudden bustle in the meadow. He turned startled and saw a young woman nearing him. He was scared of people and wanted to go and hide, but stood frozen instead. She was waving at him and speaking sweetly.

'Hello there little one,' were her words, although somehow unclear, as though some static disturbed them. 'You're the boy from the huge mansion, aren't you? Quite a few boys live there, no?' she continued and came nearer. When she was just in front of him she kneeled beside him to be on his eye level. She smiled warmly but somehow she seemed worried. He recoiled at the sudden panic washing over him and in this precise moment the woman burst in flames. In a blink of an eye the whole meadow was burning and there was frantic shouting in the air. Smoke filled his lungs and he started coughing. He turned on the spot and started running ahead. He knew he had to get away, he was sure he could. Cries, fire, bullets – all this was too much for him. He didn't want to see any of it. It was terrifying. It was inhuman. He had to get away from all of this. So he ran ahead, half blind because the smoke made his eye water. His breath was wheezing, he felt weak. He couldn't take it anymore. But he had to run. He had to get away.

Suddenly, it was all silent. There was only the sound of some one panting heavily. Painfully. It felt real so he focused on the sound and followed it up to the surface of his consciousness. As he reached a reasonable level of comprehension he realized that the breathing was his own. So he was still breathing, he mused. However, he had no time to ponder more on this matter as a new sensation appeared. And it was pain. Overwhelming, numbing pain resonating in his whole body. So there was a body to feel? How surprising. And then, out of the sensations, he singled out one kind that was particularly bothering. There was something clutching his chest as if something heavy lay on top of him. It was hard to breathe. With every intake to his lungs he felt something piercing his insides. He tried to stop himself from sighing heavily, but the sound still left his parted lips.

'Finally awake, are you?' said a voice, presumably, in front of him. It was silky and vaguely familiar, but he couldn't really place it. Where was he? What had happened? What was his name? With the last question a striking realization came to him. He opened his one eye slowly. He blinked into focus the relaxed figure sitting opposite to him. The man smiled widely and uncrossed his legs. He rested his arms on his knees and looked straight into the green eye. 'Welcome back. We have an offer.'

He felt speechless.

After a few long seconds of a staring competition the man in front of him looked up and nodded slightly. Next thing Lavi knew, his head was yanked back by a firm hand and a grayish face neared him. He watched as lips, twisted in a horrifying smile, opened and a tongue slipped out. It was disgusting with so many eyes looking like they could pop out every moment. Quite against himself, Lavi gasped in fright, unable to do anything. And then, he felt his mouth opening and the revolting thing slid inside. He almost chocked on it and felt like vomiting any second but then it was over. He coughed violently and his head fell down again. He felt like fainting and he'd gladly welcome it at that moment. He felt sick. But then he realized that the weight has disappeared from his chest. He took one deep breath, then another. It was gone. How come?

He looked up slowly to the Noah in front of him. He was still smiling and Lavi tried to remember his name.

'Treat it as a token of our good will,' the Noah said pleasantly. 'I see you already look better without those parasites in your body,' he continued with a smile. Lavi just stared at him incredulously wondering what they wanted from him and how on earth would he manage to survive. And than a thought hit him – slowly and painfully he turned to look to his right. He gasped at the sight. All kinds of thought passed his mind, thoughts that he shouldn't have when he stared at his old master, obviously lifeless, on the armchair next to him. He should have never woken up, the thought frightened him like never in his short existence.

'Well then, as things are,' the Noah started once again and Lavi forced himself to look at the man. Tyki, was it? 'You can't really go back to the silly, little Order. They will either kill you on the spot or torture the answers about us out of you. We, however, decided to give you a choice,' he paused still wearing the same sweet, unwavering smile. 'You can take two paths, both of them pleasing us greatly. One, you can graciously agree to stick to us, cooperate with us and continue your Bookman thing or you can deny the offer and we'll get rid of you quickly and painlessly. So how's that?' Lavi looked at him dumbfounded.

He didn't really see a choice there. It was more like giving him two options to emphasize how he had only one. Either he betrayed his Clan or the Order and, by extension, people he dared to call friends. He was torn apart while he shouldn't be. It was not how he was trained, not how he chose to live. It was not the path he had taken. However, his years in the Order had changed him greatly, filled the void and made him human. Though, he wasn't human to start with. At least not after he took the apprenticeship. Could he throw away the best part of his life for which he worked so much? Could he disappoint the others?

He turned once again to the old panda. Really, did he have a choice to start with?

_We must record and survive to pass the knowledge on. Remember that._

'What you want me to do?' he asked quietly, his voice hoarse from lack of other use than screaming. He heard a satisfied remark from the Noah but didn't turn to look at him. He put all his will and might to move his arm. It obliged reluctantly, and with a shaking hand he reached to touch his master. However, as he did so, a blinding pain pierced his mind. A rough scream tore his throat and he grabbed his head with both hands. He was falling. Into pain, into images, into darkness. Soundless void wrapped him yet again.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He was running down the corridor. It seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. There were countless doors with no handles. There were black sleek walls of stone. There was light at the end. He burst into brightness at full speed, barely managing to stop as the floor ended. Before him, enormous gap opened. And it was not a window or something like that. It was a gap. A lack of walls and windows. It looked like half of a circular hall was blown away. It smelled of old fire and destruction. It smelled of death.

_How long he's been sleeping?_

_About two days._

_Shouldn't he be waking up already? Do they really need so much time?_

_Look, I'm not sure what happened to him back then._

_Yeah, well, give him some time._

He went down the half-stairway. When he reached the last step he jumped from it, as it was not that high anymore. He landed on his bent knees and got up immediately. He turned around sharply as he could swear there was a faint sound behind. However, it seemed to be only his imagination. He moved on to another corridor that was also lined with doors but the smell there seemed worse. That's probably where the fires started, he thought and marched on.

At the end he found a large circular room that was stuffed with burned out equipment. Everything was a mess, probably turned upside down in the panic and evacuation. Like it always had been. But then, he spotted something out of the order. There was a metal cabinet, all shiny and new. It looked suspicious at the very least and so he came up to it. There, on a silver platter, a small hammer lay. It also looked strangely familiar. He moved to pick it up, but as soon as his fingers touched it, it fell into dust. Suddenly and irrationally freaked out, he turned on the heel and ran back to the staircase.

_Come on, head up cheer up?, you might be unconscious or whatever but I'll make you drink something. There you go, good boy. Now lay and rest. I'll be back soon._

He stared at the broken walls. Why couldn't he remember what they were? He was sure he remembered them, he knew them. But for all he tried, he couldn't recall where that was. It made his head ache. He wanted to scream in frustration but no sound came out of his mouth when he tried. He wanted to kick something hard but the only things were those black stones and they sure looked hard. Instead, he went down one more floor and found himself in yet another corridor lined with doors. He moved slowly along them, caressing the blackened surfaces with his fingers.

Suddenly, his hand got stuck on something. He looked down and saw a door knob. He blinked at it. Sure as hell it was not there the last time he looked. Tempted, he turned it around and entered a small room. It was very modest and simple. A chair at a desk, a bed, a wardrobe. Nothing more. So impersonal.

Nagged by his intuition, he turned towards the closed doors and stopped dead. There, a girl younger than him was standing, swaying from side to side. Huge grin split her face and it was not one of an innocent child. Her huge golden eyes pierced him steadily but she said no word. And then, he noticed it. Against the black surroundings, in her dark hair she wore a luminous white lotus flower.

Lavi woke up with a jolt, sitting up. Immediately he regretted it as it made his head spin. He fell down onto the warm, soft pillow. What a dream, he thought closing his eyes and putting a hand against his forehead. It was almost as if he dreamed of the Headquarters –

He looked sharply to his side. And here he was, Tyki, sitting on the other side of the room, reading a book calmly. As if sensing his gaze, the Noah turned towards him and smiled quite a charming smile.

'Oh, you woke up finally!' he said cheerfully.

Well fuck.

'How are you? You gave us quite a scare, blacking out and screaming like hell back then,' he continued as if they were best friends worried about each other. What was his game?

Oh, he remembered the last time he was conscious, great. He turned away from the creepy Noah and looked at the ceiling. Clearly he remembered the scene, he touched old panda and then... then... his eyes widened at the realization and a blast of pain that shot through his head. He winced and gritted his teeth. These were Bookman's records, he knew it. Stored for so long, gathered over centuries. He had to sort them out.

'Hey,' a call came to him through the veil of his own thoughts. 'Are you even listening? No, you're not. Anyway, here's something to eat.' Lavi turned towards the Noah once again and saw him standing by the bed with a tray in his hands. Shaking a bit from exhaustion he sat up slowly and the meal landed on his knees.

'Eat up, Bookman. I'll be back later.' And with that Tyki left. He looked after him, at the doors behind which he disappeared. He sighted with resignation. Well shit, he thought, better face them well rested. His stomach cringed in protest but he was going to make it digest. He was not going to die over any petty reason, the thought. Unbidden, the last scene from his dream came back to his mind. Lavi had to die.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Left almost entirely to his own thoughts, the new made Bookman took his sweet time to sort out the logs that his late master has left him. There was an enormous amount of information and quite a job to arrange it all. Especially the part concerning the current mission – there were lots of partial logs, question marks and assumptions. And among those, faces and names he'd wish to forget for the time being or at least push them deep inside his brain to not see of hear them all the time. But he had to brace himself, he had to finish what they've started. He frowned mentally at all of them one by one. He never promised to be with them till the end, never ever did he say a word on that. It was all their stupid assumptions, they took it for granted and it was all their fault that now he wasn't coming back. His eye went wide at his own thoughts. Yes, put it on some one else, that's all you can do. That's the best of you, no? That's what you hate about humanity, he scolded himself and went back to his logs. There was no time to ponder and mourn over petty things.

The Bookman stretched his arms as he finally finished with his most recent log. How much time could have passed? He had no real way to count as the room lacked windows. So much for "cooperation", he thought bitterly. He wondered briefly how long they planned on keeping him there. He was done with his own little work and so it seemed like the right time to get himself back to being presentable, in case the Noah visited him after all.

When he got out from the bathroom he noticed right away that something was different in his little cozy cell. He looked around carefully and his sole eye rested on a bundle of clothes, neatly folded on his bed. Why didn't he hear some one opening the doors? He knew he had to get back onto paying close attention to his surroundings. Especially since he was to deal with Noah.

He stepped closer and saw a small card, covered with sleek writing. _Thought your old clothes were a bit ragged. Hope you'll like those._ He smirked humorlessly at the note and put it away. Well, he couldn't quite wear the uniform, no? It was time to stop drawing attention to himself: he was back in the shadows.

Slowly, he unfolded the clothes and stared at them for quite a moment - it was so not his style: stiff formality. Still, he had no choice. He put on the dress shirt and black trousers, only leaving the jacket behind. He also put on his good old boots, comfortable and useful in case he needed to run for his life. After all, one never knew what might happen.

After attaching a little pouch with his meager belongings to the belt, he made his way to the doors. He turned the knob and was quite surprised that it actually worked. He found himself in a corridor of white leading both ways. What was a chance that he'd choose one of those and manage to leave unnoticed? Probably none, but it was still worth a try. He checked if he had everything on him and started to his left.

Very soon he started recognizing the little details that led him onto where exactly in the world he might be: the southern purity and simplicity, the eastern ornaments. He was getting quite intrigued by the mysterious estate, following its corridors, until he found himself in an inner courtyard. He felt the light scent of blooming oranges and inhaled it deeply. How long has it been since he's seen daylight? He never thought he could crave something that much in his life.

'Welcome, my dear friend,' said a familiar pleasant voice getting his attention immediately. Damn, why haven't I noticed him sooner? 'To the lovely Kamelot mansion in the South of Portugal,' Tyki announced with a broad smile twisting his face. Bookman looked at him impassively, mentally triumphant that he was right in his assumptions. He nodded his head in acknowledgement to the other's words. Noah looked him up and down.

'Road will be disappointed that you declined her fashion advice,' the seemingly human being said with a sly smile. 'And you do seem attached to some of your old stuff,' he noticed.

'I'm attached to being comfortable,' Bookman replied flatly and entered into the courtyard. He sat on the chair indicated by Tyki, opposite to him, and eyed suspiciously the refreshments and snacks lining the table.

'It's not poisoned, you can eat,' his host assured him and took something for himself before continuing. 'So, let's get down to business,' he started sounding business-like. 'I don't believe we have ever had a chance to be introduced properly. My name's Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure.' Bookman tilted his head and considered him for a while. What was he playing at? Well, whatever the game I can play along, no? After all, that's what the Clan does: role playing.

'My name's Aidan the Bookman, pleasure to meet you,' he replied levelly. Noah raised and eyebrow at him, looking slightly amused.

'Pleasure indeed,' he mused and went straight to business.


	2. What you see

**Ch. 2 – What you see**

Bookman was sitting unnoticed at the edge of a market square in some unnamed, small, Portuguese town. He was listening to the conversations around him and fishing out any useful information. Most of his time he spent like this since he was let out of Kamelot mansion. He snorted at the memory, Tyki's words fresh in his mind. _As a token of the past alliance from 35 years ago between Noah and your Clan we want to make a deal. For the freedom of your record you will report to us everything you hear about the Order's movements. I will keep in touch with you._

They also promised to provide their own memories from the dramatic fight, the last one in which Lavi took part. That was still to happen but Bookman was sure Noah never wasted words. After all, they had him cornered anyway.

Green eye skimmed through the distant crowd as he felt the surroundings change strangely. In a split second he got up and turned around, the dagger in his hand resting against a throat of a person standing behind him.

'Not the nicest way to say hello, is it?' asked Tyki with a wide grin. He didn't look scared at all, only a bit amused. Bookman put his hand down and put the blade away safely.

'Not the wisest thing to sneak up at someone,' he retorted flatly, sitting back. The Noah joined him, sniggering.

'So what news from the Order?' the Portuguese asked taking out his cigarettes. He offered one to the Bookman and, after a moment of hesitation, he took it and Tyki lit them both, a strange sparkle in his eyes. The redhead considered it for a short moment but then turned back to look at the market square. For a few drags of toxic fumes silence fell between them.

'They still use the Ark, even with the 14th gone. It seems they did find a way to operate it and very quickly. I'm not sure how and when they did that, cos I always assumed it was Allen Walker setting up the gates,' Bookman said in his flat voice. Somehow, it sounded quite unfamiliar even to his own ears. After so much time spent as Lavi he found it extremely strange to speak like that, and in proper language as well. He frowned at his own thoughts. It was no use referring to his past persona since the annoying brat was gone and he was now on his own. He had moved on, if not entirely free to do as he chooses. He had to try better to get rid of remains of 49th.

His eye caught Tyki studying him speculatively. Quickly, he rubbed the frown off of his face and ignored the Noah, who stayed silent but with a sly smile threatening to twist his lips. Bookman had to fight his urge to punch him in the face and only thanks to his training he managed to look impassive throughout his small mental struggle.

'And the Exorcists?' the Portuguese asked, turning away.

'I saw two groups. One here and one on my way. They got rid of some Akuma and went back,' he replied. 'There was one Innocence,' he added somehow reluctantly. Some tiny part of him still hated him for giving up the information, even though there was no real harm done. He silenced that annoying voice once again. In all honesty, he was not at all doing such a good job with 49th and his internal struggle almost made him miss the surprised look on Tyki's face.

'How do you know there was Innocence?' The Noah asked in a strangely strained voice and Bookman considered his tensed face for a moment but then he looked down at his hands.

'I'm not quite sure. My master said that being a Bookman means you fit into any conditions perfectly. So we are natural accommodators for Innocence. There was this strange pull from it,' he explained before he could stop himself. He shouldn't be saying such things about the Clan as it may be used against him. On the other hand, if the Noah would sense that he was hiding something important they'd surely get rid of him without a moment of hesitation. He did get himself into a fucked up situation, sure he did.

Tyki was watching him closely, deep in thoughts. Oh yes, the pull of Innocence did seem dangerous in a way. It could draw attention to him if the Exorcists were smart enough to notice how the substance resonated for a moment there. It didn't last long but surely was visible. He was lucky that there was no General – they would recognize the slightly brighter and more vibrant light. He knew he would have to be more careful now that he was aware of the issue. That is, if the Noah would still let him be.

'Did they notice you?' Tyki asked after a moment of silence and Bookman shook his head in reply. 'Good. Don't get noticed.' The redhead smirked at him.

'That's what I do,' he assured knowingly and earned a surprised look for that.

'Come, I have something to show you,' said the Noah and went into the alley towards the inn where Bookman was staying. As the redhead followed he continued. 'Road wrapped it neatly so that I could give it to you at any time for you to examine it.' He raised an eyebrow in interest at the Noah, but he said nothing more until they reached the rented room. Then, Tyki took a black sphere from his pocket and gave it to the other. Bookman took it with an uncertain frown, not knowing what to expect.

'It's my memory of the events that happened that day when we took you from China,' the Noah explained. 'You will find it very interesting, if probably a bit disturbing, but it'll fill your record nicely. Road wrapped it into a dream so be careful unpacking it. We'll give you some time, so that you can sort out the information, but then you'd be back on track,' he finished and was about to leave when a question stopped him at the door.

'When exactly did this happen?' asked the Bookman looking steadily at Tyki who smiled widely.

'One month and a half ago,' he replied and left without a second glance. The redhead dropped onto his bed. So much time, he thought. So much could have happened and he knew almost nothing. Sure, snippets from conversations he overheard told him a lot, but all in all he knew so little. He eyed the sphere with some reluctance and disgust. It reminded him too much of Innocence and he suspected Road did it on purpose. And how the hell was he supposed to "open" it?

As if on demand, the substance started emitting a faint light. Or rather faint darkness. The feeling was all too familiar as he got sucked into the Noah's dream. He suppressed a shudder and soon found himself standing behind one of the Thirds and passing an arm through him. Blood and screams erupted and he had to use all his willpower to not cry out as well. It's Tyki doing this, not you, he said to himself, it's his memories. But then, things got only worse: from chasing Allen, through American Branch assault, right to the horrifying clash between Kanda Yuu and Alma Karma. After that, the retreat of the Noah and kidnapping of the Thirds went rather unnoticed. And the terrible headache that appeared right next did nothing but wrap Bookman in complete darkness as he passed away.


	3. What they cannot see

**Ch. 3 – What they cannot see**

Bookman was trekking through north-west Spain when he caught a rumor about a pair of black clad people in strange, uniform-like clothes staying in the area. There were a few things off about the news. Exorcists never dwelled in one place long enough to be talked about so much and in so many details. Even more so since they started using the Ark – it was more like go there, find what's needed and leave as soon as possible. Never lingering more than overnight, if the Akuma were too persistent or numerous. It made him too curious to let it be.

And so, Bookman decided to take a little rest and play his spying game a bit. He got himself a room in a small inn in the outskirts of a bigger town. He took to wandering around and listening to conversations. Asking seemingly unimportant questions was his natural thing and in a little more than two days he had the full outline of the Exorcists' doings. Unfortunately, luck seemed to leave him for a while as nothing new happened for a few following days. Thus, after finishing his information map of the surroundings, he was left with visiting inns and hunting for fresh events.

In the silent and lonely moments, however, he couldn't quite stop Tyki's memories from surfacing in his mind. He put all his goddamn training to stack them neatly away, as soon as he was done with a log on them, but the images seemed to ignore his efforts. Every now and that he found himself watching again and again the events of the doomsday, as he started to refer to it. Not that he had any emotional attachment, he did not. At all. However, almost everything changed after that. Not only for him. He considered himself extremely lucky on this one. He was alive and recording, if only a bit incapacitated. But there were some whose situation turned out for the worse. Not that he cared, he shouldn't really, he didn't want to, but he wanted to be sure what did happen to them. He wished to see them all in good shape, even though there seemed to be more odds that they weren't.

'...a man in a uniform?' words pierced his grim thoughts and immediately he spotted the speaker – innkeeper. He was talking to a girl – Bookman's eye widened and he immediately let the shadows swallow him, although he still listened most attentively. 'Well, they were here today but I think they went away, to the north, if I heard correctly. There is nothing but ocean there, but they didn't listen –' the man rattled on but the redhead was not paying attention to any of it, because he just realized something. North from the town was a lighthouse. People said the keeper died some time ago but the lights were still lit every night. They claimed his son came back but no one has ever seen him. What if no one was living there? He dreaded going there in case it would be Innocence after all – he didn't want to get near it if he could. Especially not if the Exorcists were in proximity. But it seemed he had no choice now.

Bookman watched as Lenalee Lee thanked the innkeeper and left. He counted to ten and made for the doors. He pulled his hood deep over his head and went outside like a shadow he was. Unnoticed, unheard, non-existent. He blended into the shadows and thanked the sun for setting. He followed the trail the girl left behind her and kept a safe distance. He knew his way by heart so he kept focused on not getting in the way of the Exorcist. She didn't have to know he was there. She didn't need to know he was alive. She shouldn't. It would bring more trouble than good. Better be dead to them than a traitor.

It got dark enough for them to see the light from the lighthouse illuminating waves beneath the cliff. And it was in this breathtaking scenery that the Bookman heard with his trained ears a faint sound of bullets. Were there Akuma? And as soon as he thought it he felt the familiar and unwelcomed pull. It was weak, very weak still, but it was there alright. He rejected it with all his will but didn't dare to get nearer. He stopped and hid in between some bushes and rocks, grateful for the plain that let him see far. And from his spot he saw Lenalee rushing forward to the fight, he saw two more Exorcists already fighting – according the description he heard – Arystar Krory and Miranda Lotto. He watched with almost sick fascination as the Akuma progressed on both of them and as the girl basically came to their lucky rescue. She was extremely strong in her attacks, far better than the others and so she ended it all way too quickly, with only a few level ones. Using her Dark Boots she jumped up the lighthouse and through the broken windows. It was a matter of seconds before she was back down, helping the older Exorcist take care of the weak woman. She was not a fighting type and it seemed plain waste to send her to missions. She couldn't do more than keep the others fighting, erasing their injuries only to give them back later. And it always ended up nasty.

He almost jumped on his spot as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tyki, all smiles and sweetness, putting a finger to his lips and motioning to him to stay silent. Then he was gone. Like he always tend to. Next thing the redhead saw was a vicious gust of wind encircling the Exorcists, and when the dust fell down the Noah was pinning Lenalee to the wall of the lighthouse, his deadly butterflies all but covering the other two Exorcists.

'I must thank you for finding the Innocence,' he almost purred to the girl, which made her shiver visibly. 'If I wasn't on your track I may have missed my opportunity to destroy yet another piece of the damned substance.'

'Don't give it to him!' Krory shouted and his painful cry followed the statement.

'One more word, or move for the matter, and the Tease will eat you through,' Tyki hissed not looking away from the dead terrified girl. Bookman almost heard her swallow.

'Why do you destroy it?' she ventured for gods know what reason. Didn't she know?

'Because I can,' the Noah replied with audible, wide, charming smile. Only hearing this made the redhead shiver with a mix of fright and disgust and no one knows what else. Anyway, those were the emotions he would feel if he had them. As it was, he watched as a grayish hand skimmed through Lanalee's uniform checking the pockets. He heard her scared gasp and his triumphant snicker as he found the Innocence. Its light was faint and pulsating. It flickered as a candle in a threatening gust of wind but instead of being extinguished it grew brighter. And then the pull was back. Bookman felt his muscles twitch and the substance called for him. Again, he had to use all his will power to reject it, to cut the invisible line. Why was the damn thing so persistent?

Even with his a bit hazy mind he noticed Tyki tense momentarily but as fast as he did, he crushed the Innocence into dust. Bookman blinked his vision back into focus in time to see the Noah moving back from Lenalee but leaving a few of his butterflies on her. None of the Exorcists dared to even budge and he looked at them and with a flat voice ordered his Tease to bite a bit for themselves. A wave of horrifying screams followed as Tyki appeared by the redhead's side.

'Come, I'll take you far enough from here,' he said, his silky voice back. But the Bookman only stared shocked at the fading scene before him. Comrades or not, it was still plain cruel.

'Did you kill them?' he asked sounding more strained than he wished to. He scolded himself mentally for dropping his mask for a moment.

'Did it bother you?' the Noah asked with a somewhat amused voice that the Bookman didn't quite like. 'No, I didn't. I only got you a diversion,' he answered simply grabbing his arm and almost dragging him away. 'We still need them, all of them, for now,' he added and Bookman looked at his interested.

'You need Exorcists? For what?' he couldn't stop himself from asking and got a short laugh as a reaction.

'Oh, for many things, mind you, but I came today to you to tell you about one in particular,' Tyki said in his most charming tone that in a way grated on the redhead's nerves. However, whatever he wanted to say for the veiled comments, died on his lips as the Noah produced a sphere of glowing darkness from his pocket and handed it over. 'This is, again, my own recollection of events that followed closely the previous one,' he explained as they walked down the blackest of black passage, lit by floating stars. Bookman knew by now that this was Road's trick with bending dimensions so he didn't complain. He soon found himself in an unfamiliar town that looked bigger than the one he had left behind. Looking around and trying to find any distinguishing details he almost forgot he had company.

'Hey, are you listening? Gods, you get lost in thought so easily,' the Noah said with amused disbelief. The redhead turned back to him.

'Too good brains make you like that sometimes,' he retorted with a pinch of sarcasm. Oh he could do that very well and, judging by Tyki's frown, he aimed perfectly. 'You were saying?' he asked before the other had a chance to talk.

'I was saying that the memory should help you place your search on right tracks,' he said entering a small inn, Bookman following. He eyed the sphere suspiciously, just like the last time. When they reached the little cozy room he looked back at the Noah.

'What is it about?' he asked curiosity sparkling in his green eye and Tyki smirked at him.

'The discharge of Allen Walker,' he replied in a sly voice.

* * *

**AN:** Writing this story I was actually following a map a bit ^^ well, current map, at least. So the places that I describe here are real and they exist. Here, you have a lighthouse in **Faro de Avilés** ^^

Thanks for favs, follows and reviews! They're all much appreciated!


	4. What you should commit to memory

**Ch. 4 – What you should commit to memory**

His senses were slowly coming back to him. There was a relative silence of a night in town surrounding him. There were some scattered voices coming from outside of a window. Yes, he was in an inn, in a town which name he still had to find out. He felt a rather soft mattress beneath his back though he didn't remember lying down. What he did remember last was unwrapping the sphere of memories. He winced at the thought.

It was as bad as the previous one. Apocryphos, Neah, Road, like through a fog he remembered the Noah talking about it before, when he was still poisoned. But now, now he finally started to understand the situation. Probably even more than what he saw. He would have to search through his master's logs to confirm his assumptions. He winced and put a hand to his head as the strain of his mind caused a sharp pain go through his brain.

'You're finally back,' he heard a familiar voice somewhere to his left. He opened his eye and turned to the side. Thankfully there was no light in the room – he suspected it'd make the pain worse.

'You're still here,' he said and sat up slowly, his vision swaying slightly. He steadied himself on the bed and looked up. Tyki was handing him a lit cigarette. I could start that myself one day, he thought accepting it and taking a drag. Strangely, almost immediately it calmed him down to the point of being able to think coherently. For a moment they stayed silent, eyeing each other speculatively, the only sounds were their slow and deep breaths.

'Whose side are you on?' finally the Bookman asked flatly, breaking the silence of the night. At that Tyki's lips split in a grin worthy of a Cheshire cat and his eyes sparkled with a mix of awe and cruel pleasure.

'Well Millennium Earl's, of course,' he replied in a voice so sweet that it dripped down with caramelized sugar. The redhead snorted at that and considered the other for a while in silence.

'And yet, what you decided to show me proves your lovely words wrong,' he commented waiting for a better explanation.

'See, the fact that we trust our Earl and follow his orders does not mean we ceased to think or use our common sense,' Tyki replied in a more normal voice. 'At least some of us,' he corrected after a moment of silence and looked away a bit. The Bookman read in those few words a lot more than any other person would and that sparkled his curiosity.

'So you're telling me not only to keep away from Order but also the Noah?' he asked, frowning and got another huge smile in reply. 'Great, so who's on your plan apart from you and Road?'

'It's safe to say that you don't have to be afraid of Sheril, Fiidora nor Wisely. And while the rest probably won't even notice you, you should stay well away from Jasdevi – they might remember you so don't ignore their poor wits.'

'That's so good to know from the very beginning,' Bookman said, not really hiding irritation from his voice, which only made Tyki laugh. 'And where is Road?' he asked and the other fell silent immediately, his face suddenly very serious. Ha! There's something.

'That's a question I could ask you myself, you know?' he replied gravely looking back at the other one as if challenging him to say more on the subject.

'But you said it yourself that she did pack your memories,' he remarked.

'Yeah, that I did. But I've no idea how this happened, I never saw her. She did it all in her dream, in my dream. I haven't got the faintest how it works,' he explained to him. 'She's somewhere there and can communicate through dreams. I hope she'll get her form back soon,' he confessed sounding a bit sad. It just didn't suit him, the fallen face and clouded eyes.

Wait, what were those observations for? He shook off his thoughts and got back to interrogation.

'So what is your aim?' Bookman asked and got a cruel grin as a reaction. Promise of pain and pleasure was sparkling in Tyki's golden eyes.

'That is none of your concerns right now,' he replied with his customary silky voice and sweet smile. 'What you should concentrate on is finding Allen Walker. I did let him leave but it doesn't mean I'm letting him walk away for good.'

'Is that why you spared the Exorcists? To lure him out? To set more traps?' he asked already knowing the answer. He needed nothing more than the ever wider grin as a confirmation to his suppositions.

'You know, Noah are quite busy right now,' Tyki started conversationally. 'And we don't really know him at all. Not even the 14th, to be honest. And you, you know them both. Find him and your record will be well and done and you won't have anything more to do with us,' he ended with a promise that the Bookman found hard to believe. Would they really let him walk away just like that? If they did win, that is. Did he have a choice really? One awful situation he found himself in. However, now more fitting pieces appeared. He had to scan his master's logs and find connections with what he's just heard. He had to find a deeper meaning in the older logs. Maybe the old man has left him some tips.

'I'll leave you to your thoughts then,' Tyki's voice brought him back to reality. He watched as the Noah got up and made it to the door that seemed to be changing shape. He still had one thing to ask about.

'What about Apocryphos?' words came fast out of his mouth, before he had a chance to form them in a nice and competent sentence. A sweet smile turned to him.

'Don't worry about him. But keep your eye and ears open as he will surely turn up soon. And probably somewhere around Allen Walker,' he finished winking at him and disappeared in sparkly darkness behind the strange doors.

That didn't explain much, he thought, but seeing the battle in his memories was well enough to keep away from it. Independent Innocence, huh? Creepy bastard. It's hard to say what was his real problem with Allen Walker but he sure was on it. Protecting the Heart? Well there for sure had to be Heart around him, if the thing tried to get rid of him suddenly. His eye snapped wide open. But why only then? Why not earlier? Was it because the Heart was not around before? Or was it because the 14th showed up? But he did appear earlier. There were more than hints right from the Ark incident when he proved to be the musician. Was it that he had only awoken fully and surely in North America?

Bookman felt a headache building up as his thoughts became more and more frantic. He had to sort the new information out slowly and thoroughly. He groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. Too much, too fast. If only he could have some peace and quiet, without Tyki lurking at his every step. He needed to sort his head out and find out where he was. Again. But that's what will come tomorrow, he thought and nestled himself comfortably. He fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for your favs and follows! =)


	5. Wherever you go

**Ch. 5 – Wherever you go**

Bookmen never paid attention to pretty sights. They never took them into account, never described them as they were insignificant to the course of history. Beautiful, purely natural landscapes never held much knowledge on how the human race moved forward. It was always the devastation and destruction of the earth that was recorded, the ruins of fallen nations were the points of interest. It was always in fire and dust that the quills were moving and scraping down words in blood. However, Aidan, the 50th persona that wasn't quite a necessity, took extreme pleasure in watching the sun setting over the ocean. Obviously, he never called it pleasure, more like a habit. More like a way to clear his mind. Every Bookman needed to clear their minds every now and then, for the vast amount of information they carried needed rearrangements and updates once in a while. The fact that this certain member of the Clan seemed to need it every single evening for the last few weeks could only mean that he had a particularly difficult record to make. And that was the only version to which he would ever admit.

It has been a few days since he's found a small house in a definite isolation but not far from a bigger harbor town. The owner wanted to have someone take care of it while he was away so the Bookman took the offer. He would have never admitted to taking it for the breathtaking view just a walking distance from the building. Or for the nearby castle that seemed to hold some little secrets. No, it was for the peace and quiet that it provided, which was necessary to sort out logs and draw a mind map of people and events.

It was yet another fiery evening turning into grayish dusk when Bookman was heading back to the house. By the time he reached the doors he could see very little, but just enough for his trained eye to notice an odd thing out. There were stains on the door handle, finger-shaped to be exact. It was too dark even for him to see the colour, but he was pretty sure what it'd be.

Well shit.

He took out his dagger and grabbed it in the most comfortable and practical way. Taking a deep breath and calling all his training back into his body he pushed the doors open. Slowly. Silently. Skillfully.

The air inside was definitely thick with alien presence. He inhaled the scents and quickly pinpointed odd spots in the house plan. There was more then one intruder inside. His eye pierced the darkness scanning for even the smallest movement. Since there was none, he moved a few steps deeper but still nothing changed. When he passed the whole room he finally heard it – a steady and slow breathing. In his bedroom, second door to the left. But where was the other one?

He turned quickly and his sharp blade clashed loudly with something else. There was no time to think. With the moves well burned into his mind and his body he slashed his opponent. He became well aware of his opponent's magnificent skills as he felt him move and change positions, as he countered and he reacted to everything just perfectly. Blindly. He'd just stroke a blow to the heart when he realized with a jolt that his blade cut through air. He was sure his opponent was right in front of him just then. His hesitation, however, lasted only a split second.

He felt his back crash against the wall as he was pinned to it in one swift move. The air left his lungs momentarily and he felt strong fingers coil around his neck. And then he saw it. Two golden irises sparkling in silvery moonlight. He blinked in surprise.

'Tyki?' he asked still out of breath. The hand released his throat but the eyes still remained dangerously close.

'That was quite a thing, kid' said a silky voice carrying a pinch of mocking. 'Never thought a bookworm would be so skilled with blade,' he remarked and moved a fraction back.

'I've never lived in fancy mansions, you know,' Bookman retorted with unhidden sarcasm, finally breathing normally. 'The fuck was that for?!' he exclaimed when his mind caught up with the situation. Immediately he frowned at himself for the outburst of emotions. Hell, no one can be indifferent in moments like that!

'A little exercise is always welcomed, no?' the Portuguese replied with a wide grin and stepped back to lean against another wall. Only then, in the silvery moonlight, did the redhead notice the many cuts and bruises marking the other's body. His eye widened a fraction.

'What happened to you?' he asked, curiosity sparkled. It was not often that you'd see a beaten up Noah, if only ever so slightly. 'And what's with the other one here?' he added earning a raised eyebrow.

'How do you know?' Bookman only smirked for an answer. 'It's Wisely. He's not the best fighter, to say mildly, and we happened across this long-legged miss Exorcist.' Tyki snorted at the memory. 'She sure did look angry. We got in quite a fight with her and the newbie fanatic. I had to drag the bighead away so that he wouldn't get hurt yet worse,' he explained shaking his head. 'Really, he's only good messing with people's minds,' he added with a sigh. There was a strange thing in his voice. Was it caring? Something like an older brother talking about stupid ideas of his younger sibling. Were they really like a family to each other? Or was it just between a few? Bookman did remember very painfully how Sheril got all worked up about Road disappearing or how Tyki talked fondly about her. Was the Demon Eye also in the thing? He had to look more into that.

'So you've decided to crash at my place?' the redhead asked bringing himself back from his thoughts.

'Well, you know, we were in the vicinity. Thought we could pay you a visit,' the Noah said with his sweetest and widest smile but only got a calculating frown in reply. 'Road was unreachable so I decided to take a rest here,' he explained in a bit less sugary voice. 'You don't mind, do you?' he asked with the grin twisting his lips again.

'Whatever,' Bookman replied with a shrug. He ignored the short laugh from the Noah and the strange mental itch that this one word caused. He went about finding himself a decent place to sleep and a blanket.

* * *

**AN:** So, another real place I had in mind with this one - **Irun / Hendaye** on Spanish / French border, by the ocean ^^

Thanks for favs, follows and reviews ^^


	6. Whoever you meet

**Ch.6 - Whoever you meet**

Aidan was walking through the town, smiling at the butcher's shop owner where he did his shopping the day before. Then he stopped by the herbalist and with a pleasant smile talked a bit with the woman selling there. He bought a thing or two and left with a bunch of information. He went to the market square, looked through fresh vegetables and listened to conversations around. After that he walked towards the port with an orange in his hand and some news in his head. He sat down and watched as ships moved in and out in the busy hours of the morning, digesting the fruit and the new facts.

It seemed he did choose well not to leave the house for the last two days. While he stayed there, he found out from gossip, Lenalee Lee and Chaoji Han rummaged through the neighborhood in search of his two uninvited guests. How come they never neared the house was a great mystery, but he was grateful for that. He supposed he'd have no choice but to fight for his life and he was not sure if he'd win. Sure, Innocence didn't hurt humans, but a strong fist of a fit man could knock him out in one go. No doubt about that. But apparently the Exorcists got bored with getting no results or were called back to the Headquarters. Whichever way, they were gone, and it suited him best.

He was still quite unsure how he'd react to a close encounter with Exorcists and how they would. There was no knowing if the little cover story he came up with the other day would convince them. And he really, but really didn't want to make a scene that, he presumed, would be inevitable with some of Lavi's comrades. What's more, he'd have no words to defend himself against whatever accusations if he'd be seen with a Noah. They were the Order's first and biggest enemies, along with the Earl, and the Exorcists would have no mercy to anyone siding with them. Most of them wouldn't probably even let him say his story. None would understand what it took to be a Bookman. None would want to.

He sighted heavily into the wind, closing his eye. He felt the other one itch under the patch and he had to wrap his arms tightly around himself to stop the urge of scratching. It was becoming more and more bothersome since the old man died. He was not sure if his right eye was like this all his life. Panda never told him and he remembered almost nothing from the time before he met him. What if it really was somehow connected to becoming a member of the Clan? His master did tell him that it's better to keep it covered because it probably is more delicate and sensitive. How else would he know? Maybe it had something to do with him taking over the responsibility?

Abruptly, his left eye snapped open. He was sure, damn sure that he just felt slender arms wrap around his shoulders. It was not his imagination. But as soon as he looked the sensation was gone. He gazed around but there was no one, not a living soul. He shuddered. He was not having hallucinations. He saw and sensed only what was real. He took a deep breath.

Stressed, huh? His own mind asked him. Or maybe lazing about too much lately? He snorted at that. Such words didn't exist in Bookman's dictionary. Especially not a Bookman sticking around the Noah. He winced at the very though. They were getting on his nerves, guests too long at home. Too noisy, too intrusive. Maybe getting some new tips on the Order's movements would make them go?

Having decided on trying to get rid of his temporary squatters, Bookman got up and went back into the center. He headed for the inn where most of travelers lodged and rested. They always had interesting stories form which he could pull and cut the parts that were useful for him.

People were so ignorant sometimes, he thought, they always sought out the simplest explanations that very often were as far from truth as they could get. They never tried to understand. They always assumed that what they knew was enough and nothing others said could change their illusion of the world. They often didn't want to know or accept the truth. They preferred easy lies.

Halfway through the town Bookman stopped in his tracks. There was some commotion on the market square and so he changed his direction. Every mass event was a perfect research place and ideal thing to disappear into. He melted into the crowd and let it lead him right to the center of action. And there, encircled by people from around the whole town, a clown was performing. It was doing all kinds of circus tricks, riding a huge ball, juggling knives and flowers, a wide smile painted on his impassive face. The redhead frowned at him. Weren't clowns supposed to be cheerful by nature? And then, when his attentive green eye met somewhat empty gray ones, it all hit him.

It was a moment frozen in time, a slow motion of surroundings. His single eye widened a fraction and he saw it all very clearly. The silvery gray irises sparkled with immediate shock and fear, panic even, at being spotted. Then surprise and confusion appeared, probably upon noticing that the redhead was not wearing Black Order uniform. Right after that, a genuine and almost desperate pleading shone. Bookman couldn't turn his eye from the painful gaze. And then, just as unexpectedly as it happened, the moment was broken. The clown was back on his tricks as if nothing happened. As if it was just a work of imagination in a space of a heartbeat. Yet, it was real. The trained eye never lied. What should he do next?

_Leave him be. For now._

Bookman looked around cautiously. He knew the voice! How come? She was nowhere to be seen. He trusted his eye unconditionally. She was not there.

_Leave him be. It's still not the time._

He stared with an unfocused eye in front of him. Was the voice in his head?

_Soft giggle._

Oh perfect, he thought bitterly. Not only followed around but also watched from the inside. Great, just great. Now he will never be left alone to get his things done properly. In peace and quiet.

_Soft giggle._

_No worries. I can't keep this for long with you since we don't share one consciousness. Actually, I'm surprised I managed at all. But maybe it's because you've once let me enter your head._

Well that's one happy coincidence, no? That makes our cooperation easier, he thought, mindful to pour a bit of sarcasm into his thoughts.

_Oh don't be so angry, Bookman. After all, we do cooperate. I'll be going now, it's tiring. Till our next meeting!_

The feeling of not being alone was gone. An imaginary bubble popped open. Once again the noise of the crowd surrounded him, hitting his eardrums quite painfully. One quick gaze around assured him that nothing's changed – everybody was still enchanted by clown's performance. This is just getting better, he thought with resignation. He shot one more glance at the clown. Quite persistently the gray eyes slid past him every time he turned his way.

Good bye for now, Allen Walker, he thought and mingled with the crowd and shadows until he reached the deserted alleyway and took a round trip back to the house where he lived at the moment.

He was pretty sure that the boy would not waste a single moment in the town. He was wise enough to know that the lack of uniform meant that the Bookman was not anymore with the Order. It's possible he knows that Lavi was taken by the Noah and he sure assumes, quite correctly, that they don't treat their hostages lightly. He'd sure have a lot of thinking now. And so the redhead had only one choice left. He'd have to pack up and, first thing in the morning, he'd have to leave this beautiful landscape and head on along the trail of gossip. Hopefully alone.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reviews! It makes me happy to know someone's reading this! ^^

And thanks for favs and follows!


	7. Whatever you see

**Ch.7 - Whatever you see**

Bookman left his uninvited guests with less then a few words of explanation and moved to travelling in circles around his previous location. Unfortunately, the clown hasn't made an appearance even once. No one's heard a word, no one's seen a thing. He disappeared entirely and he couldn't be blamed for that. After all, being sighted could mean only trouble.

Then again, a new piece of information popped up about two days later. People saw a foreign cardinal that walked around cities. It was a stern looking man with little round spectacles. He was not smiling. The other day, in one inn, a man described his close encounter with the stranger. He bumped into the priest that didn't even flinch. He just looked down on the apologizing worker and stayed silent. The man ran for it for no particular reason, dead terrified. After that, however, everything fell oddly silent. As if every one in the town suddenly forgot about the strange man and his cold look. As if no one has ever heard of a clown.

Acting upon his instincts, Bookman wasted no more time and left the vicinity as fast and far as possible. He knew nothing much about the Apocryphos but from what Tyki showed him, it was a thing from which you should better stay away. The Noah was almost no match for him. Mere humans were just dust. He'd rather not meet him at all or, not being as lucky, watch him from safe distance.

With mountains to the south and plains from the north he made his way to yet another busy trading area. However, it wasn't until he reached the seaside that strange rumors restarted. Only then did he hear stories about violent black-clad men that roamed through the neighborhood. There were also some about people cloaked in red that silently moved around at night, knocking at random doors. They never did much harm but surely scared inhabitants off. Knowing very well what, or rather who both groups were looking for, Bookman stayed somewhat away from bigger cities. There was no need being spotted himself. After all, he still didn't know if Central has written Lavi off as dead or if they still kept an eye on him.

It was yet another day that he has spent in the region. Stopping in his hike, he was standing, momentarily overwhelmed, taking in the magnificent sight stretching before him. He found himself in the middle of a lavender field in the shy light of the rising sun. His eye widened, taking in the view, as monochrome night gave way to palest colours of the morning. First, the warm rays got caught in yellow, blooming sunflowers and ripe wheat, flooding the landscape with solid gold. Then the light played with lavender stems wrapped in a hundred shades of purple. Last, but not the least, the sun touched all the greens and blues enclosing the landscape.

Bookman reveled in the sight and took in a lungful of air, inhaling all the delicious and calming scents. And then, on the delicate wind that caressed the field, he heard it. The faint sound of an unfolding battle. The redhead took one last look at the field, in full light already, and followed the sounds.

Carefully, he peeked around the corner of a country house and recorded the scene in one look. There were three level two Akuma attacking general Winters Socalo. The berserk Exorcist hacked at them viciously not giving them much chance to near him. Bookman frowned as he noticed that the man was not really alone. He saw a huddled shape at his feet, seemingly unmoving at first glance. However, when he looked a bit closer he saw the slight movement of the figure – shallow breathing. So it was alive, however, was not wearing a uniform. The general defended a human being while he had no compassion for his own team? It seemed impossible.

With a few more fierce cuts the Exorcist has finished with his opponents, leaving the once beautiful field burned and devastated. He kneeled beside the figure and asked in his harsh tone if it could walk. Judging by his reaction the answer was no: the man cursed quite loudly and put the child over his arm. Only then did the Bookman notice that it was in fact a little girl, not more than ten years old. She didn't react in any way, either hurt or resigned. He watched as the general walked away saying something about not leaving a future Exorcist alone. Oh so that's the thing here, thought the redhead, a new cannon fodder. After all, the Order does have a bit of luck. However, no newbie could replace all those lost recently. Tough luck.

Bookman waited until the Exorcist disappeared from view and went in the opposite direction. He had no wish to meet the guy unarmed. Socalo was not a person the Bookman could reason with. Neither did he want to go through the burned down field.

His feet led him straight towards a nearby village. After all, maybe one night in a comfortable bed would be a good idea, he though. However, before he could do as much as find a decent inn, his ears caught some curious sounds. He followed the noise and found himself in a middle of some small festivity. In the middle of a market square he saw people dancing and singing to lively music. They were cheerful and careless, oblivious to the horrors happening just around the corner.

Was the girl from there? Was she snatched violently away from her family and hometown? Was she able to imagine, in her wildest and most terrifying nightmares, the future that awaited her? Were her parents fed with lies about the privilege of fighting in the name of God as his chosen apostle? Did they believe the lies?

Bookman snapped from his thoughts by a sudden nudge of awareness. He skimmed the merry crowd for any hints of his abrupt uneasiness but nothing caught his attention. And then, when he was ready to let it slide, he saw it. There, on the other side of the market square, a person was walking, keeping to the shadows cast by the surrounding buildings. He was looking ahead of him not paying attention to the festival nearby. However, his posture gave away his absolute self-consciousness and, surprisingly, strange lightness. The redhead used all his life training to melt into the crowd. He trusted his eye absolutely but still couldn't believe the sight in front of him. It seemed just impossible. There was no way he could be wrong about the person.

He watched him for years and had every detail burned into his memory. Every single, smallest detail. He would never mistake the strong arms, even if they were visibly more relaxed. He couldn't confuse the determined stance, although it was lighter in a way. He'd always remember the black, long, shiny hair, swaying slightly in the warm wind. He dared not to look closer to see the dark eyes that were always angry and hateful, veiling the deep and vehement emotions.

Bookman dissolved into the shadows torn by his opposing sides. On one hand he wanted to run for it, far and fast, to not give the smallest chance to a meeting. On the other, he wished to run to the man and flood him with questions. He knew he could do neither. He had to find out what the man was doing there. And why. His aim was to find information but not pose himself in direct danger. He had to remember that. He had to. No matter what. There was no room for emotions. There shouldn't be. He had to get a place and take rest. He was too tired to think properly, he had to calm down. He couldn't let the Noah know what he had just discovered.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, yes, yes - another surprising appearance! But hey, it could be anyone, no? ^^

And the journey continues - this time Lavi is walking through the South of France.

And of course: thank you so much for reviews, favs and follows! They're all very much appreciated!


	8. Write all down and incinerate it

**Ch.8 - Write all down and incinerate it**

Bookman took his time to arrange his last logs and, constantly moving, he did not have enough occasion to do so recently. He was fulfilling his Clan's obligations, definitely not hiding away. He stayed quietly in his room, coming out only occasionally, when his stomach demanded attention. He kept to the inn completely until, one day, his money started getting dangerously short. It was always like that when he traveled with his late master. They had to take up many odd jobs to keep it running. They never had much, barely enough to stay alive. And it seemed that, since the Noah left him be for the time being, he had to resume the old ways.

Thus, one morning, he packed up his courage, which was really not the issue, and went to the town looking for something to do. The innkeeper gave him some useful directions and he started by checking them out. Of course, walking through the crowds and shops he kept his eye and ears wide open, catching gossip and watching for shadows, for it did seem that the region was a favorite destination of both Akuma and Exorcists. The redhead once even caught the sight of Jasdero and Devit walking down the street. He'd made himself scarce the second he noticed them, of course, and kept himself well hidden for a while after that. He had no chance against them and was absolutely sure that, even if he was being observed, no one would save him. After all, Tyki and the rest were up to something not quite following Earl's orders and they couldn't just run to the rescue of an ex-Exorcist.

It was some time later that Aidan has finished his fifth day if work as a cook's help and was going back to his rented room. He changed it twice already to not get stuck too long in one place. It was a nice evening and the air in the village felt really fresh so he inhaled it deeply. There was a faint scent of lavender that travelled on the wind from the nearby fields. It was sweet and tangy at the same time and yet extremely pleasant. The redhead fell for the sensation as it calmed his senses magically. And it was in this peaceful moment that his ears caught familiar voices around the corner. In an instant he flattened himself against the wall and listened.

'...thank God they let us stay for the night this time,' said a girl rather quietly and Bookman held his breath.

'Yes, we were quite lucky, compared to the others,' admitted the calmest voice he'd ever heard. And it suited the owner absolutely. The redhead kept in mind to not make even the faintest sound as the man would surely hear it perfectly.

'But we still have to get there now!' whined the girl. 'And I'm so tired and beaten up from the fight,' she continued on her complaints until the man smoothly changed the course of discussion to their Gate back and to some other things concerning their mission. He did it flawlessly, the redhead had to admit smirking to himself. And thanks to that, Bookman obtained quite some, good information first hand. No gossip, no blown up stories, just fresh facts.

He waited patiently as the two voices faded away when their owners mounted a carriage. He waited until he could hear the horses no more and only then did he dare to breathe deeply and move his own way. He was lucky this time. From the words he heard he took out way more than what the direct meaning was. He had to follow up on the news and do it quickly. Maybe even from the very morning. He did manage to earn something and he'd have to use it all to go as far as he could. He didn't have to but he wanted to hurry -

He felt a sudden and sharp pull on his shirt by the neck. He felt that he was flying backwards. As if in slow motion he registered his feet being kicked off the ground and he gained speed. His reflexes let him grab the dagger and move it forward as he was falling. He hit the pavement hard and the air got knocked out of his lungs at the impact. He felt more than saw his armed hand being pushed away, wrist pinned down above his head. He felt himself immobilized flawlessly, with strong fingers coiled around his throat.

'The fuck you're playing at, stupid rabbit,' came an angry hiss from very close above him. He blinked his eye back into focus and found himself staring into angry, dark irises. He blinked a few more times trying to regain his composure at the unexpected encounter.

'I dunno what you're talking about,' he managed to say emotionlessly, although he felt awkwardly confused and utterly surprised. He let his guard down, a thought came to his mind. He could be dead.

'Don't lie, idiot,' the voice dropped lower and more menacing, fingers tightening around the redhead's throat. He had to relax his muscles to be able to breathe. 'I saw you sniffing around, heard about you. I'm a lot better at listening and understanding than you think, Lavi, and I know that the Noah took you from China. Why did they let you go? Why did they let you live?' he finished almost in a growl. Bookman called on all his training and skills and dared to look straight into the dark eyes.

'Lavi is dead, Kanda Yuu,' he said flatly. 'He was killed by the Noah two months ago, along with his master. My name is Aidan. Or you can call me Bookman if you prefer. Now let me go,' he finished a bit imposingly. He watched as the dark eyes widened above him as their owner took in the news. Quite surprisingly, he started backing off slowly. He slumped against the opposite wall of the alley and hid his face in his hands.

The redhead pulled himself to sit back as well. He watched the figure before him with a kind of a cruel interest. The always proud and arrogant swordsman looked rather beaten up and miserable at the moment. He looked frail. He resembled now the person Bookman saw in the end of Tyki's memories. He showed emotions, weakness. Bookman had to fight the urge to grab his shoulders and shake him out of that wretched state.

He scolded himself mentally for the thoughts even grazing the surface of his mind.

Then, as if responding to some inaudible call, the dark eyes looked up at him. The redhead immediately noticed how deep they became over the few months and intense events. He relished in the endless shades they offered, using all his might to not let it show on his face.

'I knew something was off the moment I saw you,' Kanda started, barely louder than a whisper. 'Your eye showed it all. It is the same as when you joined the Order. A mirror eye that only reflects everyone around. Like there's nothing inside,' he explained and the Bookman had to look away. There was an itch in his chest that didn't belong there. That shouldn't be there. But as it was, a breath got caught in his lungs before he exhaled deeply.

'Had not much of a choice really,' he confessed a bit against himself. He frowned at what he was about to say. Should he? After all, Tyki never forbid him. Sure, he probably never expected he'd talk with anyone, but that's not his problem, no? He looked back into the dark eyes, careful to show nothing. 'I was kept half unconscious most of the time, poisoned or infected or whatever it was. When I came to Panda was already dead and I had to make my choice. I had to finish the record he left me. I had to... I wanted to know how things would turn out.' He watched as dark eyes studied him carefully, not breaking contact.

'So you work for them now,' Kanda stated flatly, frowning a bit.

'It's more like they work me out,' he replied with a smirk at which Yuu's frown deepened. He sighted and continued. 'I'm pretty much on my own until they pop up out of nowhere.' At that the Japanese looked around attentively. Bookman had to give it to him – he still was the soldier he used to be. 'So what now, you're done with your holidays?' The angry glare was back on him and he almost flinched. Almost.

'How do you know?' he hissed and Bookman knew immediately how inappropriate his question was. He suspected what might have happened and knew he had to tell more details.

'Tyki showed me what happened in North American Branch,' he said quietly. He frowned when Kanda blinked away his anger, looking at him. Did he just slip and let something show in his eye? Since he saw it, that particular recollection never let him consider it emotionlessly. Especially, since he knew all about the Second Exorcist Project way before, he read the files and read a lot between the lines. He understood even more when he got to know Yuu and the events from three months past were yet another proof of his assumptions. And it fuelled his, supposedly, non-existent emotions. And they must have shown, making the Japanese look away.

'Alma died right after,' Kanda confessed as if only to himself and Bookman knew better than to press on the subject. He'd very much like to know how to scratch away the weight that settled in his chest at hearing the barely audible pain in Yuu's voice.

He'd kill for a cigarette right now, just to have something to do.

In the heavy silence that stretched between them, Kanda got up slowly. He followed suit.

'So what do you plan now?' Bookman asked trying to get his voice back in check.

'I have to find Beansprout,' Yuu answered simply. The redhead blinked at him confused, his controlled face falling completely.

'How? What for? You don't think to -' he stopped mid sentence looking at the other in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be throwing himself back into the fight. But Kanda only smiled, and that smile brought even more anxiety. He said nothing and moved to leave.

'There is a Gate opening tomorrow nearby,' Bookman said before he could stop himself. Sometimes he seriously wished he could bite his tongue off. What was he thinking he was doing? However, it got Yuu's attention enough for him to stop and look back at the redhead.

'In Arles, sometime in the morning. I don't know exactly when or where but you will find Noise Marie and Lenalee Lee there,' he added hoping that the Japanese would see the sincerity in his eye, that he'd believe him despite what he was doing now. He also hoped that the Noah weren't around.

'Well then, till out next meeting, Bookman,' he said with a small smile and a sparkle in his eyes. It was so unlike him that it made the redhead forget his words. He watched as Kanda turned around and disappeared into the night.

'Sooner than you think,' purred a silky voice right into the Bookman's ear. He didn't even have the chance to flinch as arms wrapped tightly around his chest. 'Holidays are over,' Tyki added and black and white circles appeared under their feet. They started sinking into the ground slowly.

Into the Ark.

Fuck.

* * *

**AN:** Kanda is here! ^^ mwahaha

And now the events from the manga are being weaved into my story. This is just before Kanda met Lenalee and Marie and went with them to the Black Order. It took me quite some time and loads of guessing, but I'm pretty sure the town where the three met was Arles in the South of France ^^

Noot noot: of course, you were right about Kanda ^^ aaand, there will be more suspense! and some action and run-ins and surprises ^^ i hope to keep you interested!

Thank you all for reviews, favs and follows! They're all much appreciated!


	9. What is hidden

**Ch.9 - What is hidden**

Bookman was walking down the platform. It was a pain trying to maneuver between other people as he didn't want his right arm to come into contact with anything. It was still quite sore from being twisted behind his back way too much.

Exercise my ass, he thought bitterly, more like walking over me, Tyki, you sadist. Oh how he wanted to scratch out that sugary smile off his face back then, but he was lying exhausted, barely conscious, pinned firmly. He still heard the Noah's words in his head. How he was left alive only by the specific wish of Road. Alive not meaning unharmed.

Tyki was furious and extremely so. And he simply beat the shit out of the Bookman. A few times. He didn't even care to count all the times he was shoved against the wall or thrown to the ground. Oh hell, of course he did. Involuntarily, but he did anyway. Goddamn memory. And always, always Tyki left him conscious. Asshole. He shouldn't be so worked up about that, no? He did help the enemy. Their enemy. He was beside it all. Kanda Yuu was not an enemy to him. Or was he now? Maybe now that he wore the uniform again he would treat him differently? The sudden pang of doubt hurt more than the goddamn bruise on his abdomen. And it shouldn't.

It shouldn't.

He massaged his stomach as some one bumped into him. It didn't hurt that much anymore but it itched like hell. And he couldn't scratch or the stitches would tear. And the Noah didn't even use his full power! It was a pure strength manifest and he was crashed like an ant. Over and over again.

He got the message alright, sure he did. He learned his lesson and would not go against them anymore. No more funny business. He wouldn't dare. He was there to observe and record. Nothing more, nothing less. He would stay well away and not endanger his mission anymore. He would not interfere. He would keep his distance. So what was he doing in the platform anyway?

The words that Road spoke in his dream still echoed in his head: _I need to talk to Allen. I have something important to tell him but I can't reach him. Despite him being the 14th his consciousness was not awakened properly and I can't get to him. I can't find him. But you will. Wisely said he's seen him, he's watching him. But he can't near him because Allen would run for it. But you can do it. He won't escape. I will stay within you, I'm stronger now and I can't make it last longer. But make haste and get to Allen fast._

And so he was, almost racing down the platform. He had to snatch the boy before he got onto the train, if Noah's information were correct. And only when he was nearing the last carriage he noticed white hair covered with a boring hat. He half smiled, satisfied that he found him, and moved on with his plan. At the last moment, when Allen was about to mount the car, he grabbed his left arm firmly and steered him through the crowd. He felt the boy try to get away at first but then he stilled, shocked, recognizing him. There was a silent gasp and he tried to wriggle away once again.

'What are you doing?' the whitehead asked barely audible over the noise of the station. There were so many meanings to his question. And he wanted to answer them all but there was no time for that. He even couldn't bring himself to smile encouragingly. Silently and sternly he walked on, not giving any chance for Allen to free himself.

'Don't make a scene,' he whispered and went towards the "no passage" corridor that led to the unused part of the train station building. He stopped only when they were in a small, dusty room with one window overlooking side tracks. He pushed the still shocked boy against the wall lightly and put both his hands on his shoulders, wincing only slightly at the pain in his right arm. He looked straight into the gray eyes.

'Lavi, what the -' Allen started but he didn't let him finish.

'Road wanted to tell you something and we don't have that much time,' he said quickly. He wanted to convey a lot more in those words but he wasn't sure if the boy would understand his tone and his look. But then the gray eyes widened further still, from surprise and hard thinking.

It was in this precise moment that the Noah decided it was safe for her to act. Bookman felt a shiver run down his spine as the presence in his head stirred and floated out of him. Allen twitched and his irises started moving rapidly around searching for something – Road probably started her thing on him.

It all lasted a short moment. The redhead felt another shiver and a lightness in his head and he knew that Road was gone. He exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding and let go of Allen. He moved a few steps back and leaned against a wall. He started massaging his slightly numb arm. When he was done he took out the pack of cigarettes that Tyki gave him, when they were leaving earlier that day, and lit one.

'Lavi -' the whitehead started in a strained voice and the other looked at him. The boy was all but gaping at him incredulously, visibly speechless.

'It's Bookman,' he corrected with a flat voice, blowing out some smoke. He observed the other's reactions with quite an interest.

'But... why?' One simple word held all the doubts and questions and uncertainties. It was a bit painful to watch all the emotions passing the gray eyes. They seemed hurt and betrayed but, above all, confused.

'I'm only doing what I'm told, in order to record this war till the very end,' he said and was glad that his voice stayed firm. 'Don't dwell on it too much as you have a lot of more pressing matters at hand,' he added but wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort. The boy's look made his heart itch, even though he was supposed to have no heart. But then, he knew he could count on Allen's intelligence. As naive as he posed to be, he was very wise. And so the stiff nod and a flash of understanding in gray eyes assured him in his assumptions. The boy pushed off the wall.

'I should get going then,' he said nearing the window. It opened with a loud crack and Allen moved to get out. However, when he was at it, he stopped and turned once again to the redhead. 'It's good to know you're alive, if not well enough,' he said with a small smile and was gone. Bookman watched after him for a moment and then smirked at the seemingly innocent remark. He was a good one, that boy, he thought.

'It was easy, no?' said a silky voice to his right and he managed not to twitch.

'Fuck off,' he bit off without missing a beat and frowned at his outburst of emotions. Why was he angry when he should feel nothing? He was sniffing around the Order for years, pushing and pulling information out. He was digging holes around so that people would fall in and say what he wanted to hear. How was it different now?

It wasn't, it has always made him sick and, against all odds, he knew it perfectly well. It's all to survive and record, he repeated to himself.

'Shouldn't you be going after him?' Tyki asked calmly lighting his cigarette.

'I'm giving him a head start,' he retorted and pushed off the wall with a quiet gasp. Seriously, he'd have to give his arm more time to get better.

He stopped in his tracks as he felt a weight on his shoulder. It brought a strange feeling, neither irritating nor pleasant. He should be frightened by that hand resting there. Or he should twitch from the touch heavy with his body's fresh memories. But he didn't. He wasn't even a little nervous. Strangely, it calmed him down a bit. It helped him clear his thought.

'Don't loose him,' the Noah said with a pinch of threat at which Bookman only snorted. He wouldn't be broken so easily.

'You bet,' he assured with a smirk and walked on, ignoring how the fingers of a falling hand slid down his back. He was not going to be intimidated, he had work to do.

As soon as he entered the crowds in the street he was overcome by the most unpleasant feeling ever in his life. A terrifying chill ran down his spine sending shivers all over his body. He froze momentarily trying to ease the sensations and he looked around carefully. And then, then he saw it.

The unnamed cardinal. The goddamn abomination. Apocryphos.

On shaking legs, with a racing heart, Bookman turned away from the thing. He used all his will and training to blend into the surrounding crowd and get carried away from the fearsome presence. He was not really sure why he feared so much, being a regular human being, but his instincts told him to get away. Fast.

Once he reached the open space, the suffocating feeling of the Innocence presence was gone and he breathed out deeply. He knew all too well he would stumble upon the abomination again since it was chasing Allen. And so he was. However, next time, he would be better prepared, he decided and took on the distinct trail of Neah Walker.

* * *

**AN:** I really, really hate Apocryphos...

Anyway, Lavi's back to work and again helping Noah out! ^^

Noot noot: I also think of Lavi as Lavi (and he seems to do that as well ^^) but I thought he had to be given another name. After all, "Lavi" was an Exorsist, and now he's no longer one. And Kanda, well, he does understend having priorities and doing everything to fulfil them. He himself is getting back to Black order just to get a weapon to help Allen, no? ^^

Everyone, thanks for reviews, favs and follows!


	10. Remain in the shadows

**Ch.10 - Remain in the shadows**

It took him way too much time to track Allen Walker again. He was moving really fast and it was only after three train changes and lots of sneaking around that he got back on the trail. However, by the time he found his prey, his attention had to get split in two, when he realized that he was not the only one following the boy. He saw, and heard of, quite an extraordinary pair roaming through the city. It was a pure miracle that their target didn't catch the wind. Bookman did. And he was extra careful to not be spotted by either Kanda Yuu or the whitehead.

Feeling both extremely lucky and utterly powerless he stayed hidden and watched. He knew that the Noah were close by all the time so he didn't dare to do anything against them. He stayed well away. Nevertheless, he was extremely torn apart and helpless when he witnessed the one-sided fight between Kanda and Apocryphos. He was desperately trying to stay put and not rush to help. What could he do anyway?

It wouldn't do any of us good, he repeated to himself, you'd be a hindrance that's all, you'd just be in the way. Yuu is better off alone and the freaking Innocence would not hurt an Exorcist, right? It shouldn't, it shouldn't. He held his breath when the Japanese stopped moving for a while and gritted his teeth at the mere possibility of him being a hostage. He even went as far as forming a plea in his head to Tyki to have them save the swordsman.

It was all finished fast, however, Bookman couldn't make himself leave until he was sure Kanda was well again, his memories restored. A new resolve shone in his eyes and he knew that the gleam brought death. He also noticed something unfamiliar in the swordsman's pose. There was the twitch in his hand that showed he wasn't finished with the topic. That he was actually starting at it and it filled the redhead with sudden fright. He wished he had a way to tell him to not get involved. It was too dangerous. It was too much.

His attention snapped to a huge explosion a bit further south-east. Allen, he thought immediately. Shooting one last glance at Kanda he rushed on. It was curiosity, it must have been, he told himself. He pulled his black hood deep over his head and rushed through the stiff crowd. Why did they seem so strange? So out of place and empty? He had no time to dwell on it.

But then he stopped dead. What he saw made him freeze on the spot, thoughtless, speechless. Only his eye was still working. What he saw was a violent and fierce fight between Apocryphos and Jasdevi, but what was the most terrifying, was that the twins were at a loss. Their guns seemed useless against the Innocence.

Suddenly, he felt a strange tingling in his left eye and in a moment it turned to pain. It pierced straight to his brain and it made the world blur. Sounds distorted and he felt himself falling into numbness. Where was he? What was he doing? Who was he?

There was nothing and no one. Void. Comfortable nothingness. And then, another flash of pain split his skull. He knew he was screaming but he couldn't hear it. He saw light shattering the surrounding darkness and only then he understood. He willed his hand go up to his eye-patch and pull it down. He felt a cool air graze his sensitive, disfigured flesh. He made his stiff and thick eyelid move up a fraction, as far as it possibly could in its deformed state. He looked up with his right eye and saw it all just as it was. There were no lies that could fool it, there was no power to veil his vision now. The truth was absolute. And the fight between Apocryphos and the Noah that joined Jasdevi was what he'd record in every minute detail.

Unexpected, out-of-place movement caught his attention. He turned his head to see better and then he saw him - another pursuer whose presence he felt from the day before - Howard Link. Shouldn't he be dead? Didn't Apocryphos kill him when Allen escaped the Black Order? He sure looked very much alive. However, there was something behind his eyes that screamed about a profound change, something that even Bookman's trained sight couldn't grasp. It sure was one hell of a mystery and the redhead knew that nothing good stood behind this man's survival. And that nothing was surely called Lveille. Bookman saw lies in the ex-CROW's face as the man disappeared into one alleyway.

He looked back in time to see the best part on one building's facade flying straight at him at a considerable speed. Damn the perfect eye sight and worthless body, he thought trying to get up from his knees. Helplessly he watched the architectural details of a stone baluster that aimed for his face. And then, with a black and white blow the world was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Oh yes, another cliffhanger! ^^ sorry about those but the story seems to ask for them all the time and I just have to oblige! ^^

But no worries, the story IS about Lavi after all!

Thanks for reviews, favs and follows - they're all much appreciated!


	11. Engrave(d) in your mind

**Ch.11 – Engrave(d) in your mind**

First there was silence. It was ringing in his ears. Then he started feeling. It seemed warm, if a bit suffocating. There was a considerable weight on top of him. But strangely it didn't make the breathing harder – quite the contrary. And it was moving very, very slightly. Finally, his sight came back. He blinked away the dust that made his eyes water. His eyes snapped wide open. Well, the left one did and the right wasn't quite able to do so. To his sides he saw brick and stone debris, everywhere around. And when he looked up he forgot to breathe for a moment.

The weight on his chest was none other than Kanda Yuu who seemed unconscious. Bookman made his numb arms move and he tried to shake the Exorcist awake. There was a silent groan in reply but nothing more followed. He tried again, this time stronger, calling the other's name. The Japanese stirred and twitched. Right after that he hissed painfully and his back arched. After a moment his body relaxed once again but he started panting heavily. It seemed like an eternity has passed before he finally moved up a bit, supporting himself on his elbows.

'Yuu, are you alright?' the redhead asked softly. He didn't care for his mask for the moment. He felt strangely light-headed after his close encounter with certain death. Hell, he really was still alive, if the overall dull pain was any indication.

'Shut up idiot,' Kanda replied in between deep breaths. 'Whatever you say, you're still a stupid rabbit. You see the whole battle in detail but don't notice a freaking wall going your way,' he said not really sounding angry and Bookman had to smile widely to that. Kanda looked like he wanted to add something but than his eyes fell onto the redhead's right eye.

He stared speechless and the other's cheerful face crumbled. Fuck. He closed it and made to pull the patch back up but he was stopped. He felt a gentle finger caress ever so slightly the marred flesh, grim determination and fascination shining in the dark irises. The skin was sensitive and the sensation from the touch has made a shiver run down his spine. The air got caught in his lungs and he turned his head away. He felt the other one go perfectly still.

'How did it -' Kanda started but stopped mid sentence as if he forgot his words, his intensive gaze never leaving him. 'Why is it... golden?' he asked quietly. Bookman, however, didn't get the chance to answer as a loud crash pierced the air once again and more rubble fell their way. He felt the Exorcist lower a bit as he took the weight onto his back. There was a momentary ringing in his ears that gave way to the sound of heavy panting.

When he looked at the man above him once again he saw a pain-filled face that made his heart clench. He saved him. Just like that. He had no real reason to rush into such danger, to expose himself to such hardship. And yet, here he was, keeping him out of harm's way with his own body. Why? Why sacrifice so much for someone who changed alliance so easily? It was so not like him. Or maybe the three months of seclusion did change him so greatly?

'We should... get away –' came a rasping whisper in between shallow breaths. Bookman used all his strength to help Kanda and push him up. He could only guess how hard it must have been to move after taking so much onto himself.

When both of them were up and leaning against a still standing wall, the redhead opened his mouth to say this thanks. However, the moment he turned to his side, he stopped dead, for the sight in front of his eyes made him almost gasp. The fight with Apocryphos was in it's biggest with not less than five Noah attacking him all the time. But what they all were not aware of, was an enormous black sphere nearing them and growing as it went. It gleamed purple in the sunlight and it looked as menacing as he remembered it from Edo.

Was the Earl somewhere there? From what he knew only he could conjure the dark matter like that. And it really was better to stay away, he would probably not be as lucky as he was back then. And the soundlessness with which it progressed was even more terrifying.

He nudged the Exorcist to look up and watched as his dark eyes widened in shock.

'Beansprout – ' he whispered and made to move. Bookman, however, grabbed his arm firmly and earned a furious scowl in reply. Oh no, he was not letting him throw his life away so easily. Not now that he'd just saved him.

None of them had a chance to say anything as there was another blast and through a hole that once was a quarter they saw Crown Clown flying up in the air, holding a limp body in his arms. And below him, on the ground, Millennium Earl was creating a sphere after sphere. They both stared wide eyed as Allen, taking in the whole situation fast, changed his direction into where the Apocryphos was standing, dark matter following him. Didn't the Earl see the Innocence guy? Impossible, although, he did seem to have eyes only for the 14th.

Finally, the fighting Noah started noticing that something was off in their surroundings. One by one they spotted Allen and seemed to loosen up in their impossible struggle, still encircling the damned creature that started moving away. It took the Apocryphos quite a while to process the strange behavior and only then did he notice white shape above him. However, it was already too late.

The first sphere has reached him in this precise moment and a wicked cry shook the buildings to the very core. The black bubble broke after a moment but it was already being followed by another, and another. It took a few of them to make the cry die out and the next that came drowned the whole city in absolute silence. It seemed for a moment that no one dared to even breathe. And then, then biggest and loudest yet explosion shook the ground and vibrated in every smallest particle. Both men fell to their knees and Bookman found himself being shielded for the third time by Kanda Yuu. This time, however, he supported his still weak body with his own strength.

Suddenly, it was all gone. It was silent. It was still. It ended as unexpectedly as it commenced.

The redhead blinked away the dust from his eyes and looked around. No walls were separating them from the market square anymore. There was only debris and barely standing ruins. And everywhere around, white, torn feathers and glimmering powder were falling down. There was a huge gaping hole where Apocryphos had been standing and Bookman knew it immediately – the Innocence guy was gone.

He blew out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Only then did he realize there was a strange weight against his chest. He focused his gaze close and saw the Exorcist leaning against him heavily. Suddenly panicked, he shifted to check for pulse. He couldn't be... No... That was impossible... Not now...

His thoughts were frantic as he lied the man down onto the ground. He sighted in relief as he felt the faint throb under his fingers. He rubbed his eye as it threatened to get moist. It was just the nerves of his near death experience that day, he reasoned to himself. Everybody would be like that after such events. Even Old Panda. For sure. He growled in anger, he was not a failure.

'What's with the face?' asked a feeble voice next to him and he turned to look into the blank, dark eyes.

'Nothing. I'm just exhausted,' he replied a bit too fast. When has he become such a bad liar? Where were his acting skills when he needed them the most? He sure needed his training back.

'Whatever,' Kanda said and tried to get up. A pained hiss left his lips but he still managed to sit up. 'What the hell happened?' he asked but no answer came as the redhead snapped sharply to look up at the battlefield motioning for the other to stay silent. He also stared ahead and he frowned at what he saw.

A maniacal laughter tore the silence and they both saw Millennium Earl dancing around the blackened hole in the ground. The sight was frightening in a way and it made a shiver go down the spine. The voice was not pleasant at all. And then, as if called by their master, all the present Noah started getting up slowly. However, before any of them had a chance to sit up at least, the Ark started opening under each and every one. Along with their master they were swallowed up by the ground and disappeared from the surface.

'I'll find you again, 14th!' was the sole goodbye from the Earl.

Another ringing silence wrapped around them and the dark eyes locked for a briefest moment with green one. There was a wordless understanding between them as they got up, both on somewhat unsteady legs. One threat was gone but other pressing matters still remained to be solved. Bookman knew that he had some time for himself now that the Noah seemed quite beaten up after their fight. However, he couldn't let his guard down. He knew Tyki would be back in no time and he knew he wouldn't let him wander around freely. Not until the war was over. He'd surely find a way to use him a bit more and he had to be ready for whatever he'd come up with.

'I have to find Moyashi' Kanda said in a calm and silent voice and he nodded his understanding.

'Right you are, general,' he said with a smirk, which earned him a slight frown. However, Yuu said nothing, just turned around and left.

Bookman watched his back for a moment and moved his own way. He was to find Allen and not to follow him around all the time. Anyway, he could track him again if he wished to. Especially now that there were more people to catch up on. And right now he did have a trail or two to follow on his own, before he'd be swept off by Noah again. He had to do as much as he could manage.

A sudden thought made him stop in his tracks. Why hasn't he thought about it earlier? There was a way... No, there could be a way... He only had to check a thing or two in Panda's logs to be sure but it was worth a try. He definitely had to make it before the Noah remembered about him. And with a firm resolve in his head, he followed his first trail. He wanted to track down Howard Link. He knew it'd eventually lead him back to Allen Walker.

* * *

**AN:** No cliffhanger this time! Woohoo! ^^

Thanks for reviews, favs and follows!


	12. Leave no trace

**Ch.12 - Leave no trace**

Bookman has found himself a nice and calm town at the seaside to peacefully rummage through the old man's logs. However, as those were professional records and not some random books, they contained insane lot of information to process. He took his time and, thankfully but not unsurprisingly, was not disturbed.

It was after a few days that he was taking a very long walk and going though everything he's found in his mind. He managed to get quite a lot of information that he still wasn't sure how to use. And, what's more important, if he should use them at all. He was a Bookman, after all, he shouldn't be meddling with history but recording it. Then again, so far he's done quite a lot to change its course. He's been part of it for few years and he did influence a few lives greatly. Not that he did it on purpose. It just happened. But still, he did and it couldn't be changed now. Thus, why not follow the path till the end? It's not like he's doing that much. The history would probably go the same way – it'd just take more time. And he did want go get free. He wanted to be on his own to do what he should, not looking behind his back, not watching his every step.

He stopped abruptly when a strange feeling uncoiled in his chest. He looked up and around immediately and saw that he almost walked into a brick and stone wall of a small church. Few more steps and his head would collide with it. He frowned at his own unawareness and made to go around the building. But then he noticed that the sensation, which woke him up from his reverie, didn't disappear. In fact it grew more intensive. He looked around attentively but there was no one. No shadow swayed, no sound broke the seaside's evening calmness. He knew he was alone there so what was the feeling? It was a bit weak but nagging. It felt vaguely familiar. Deciding to act upon his instincts he reached towards it and followed it.

He entered the small church cautiously. It was absolutely empty. It was relatively dark with only the setting sun illuminating the interior. It felt strangely calm. He took a few steps inside and cringed mentally at the echo that his steps woke in the high and hollow nave. He went deeper keeping as quiet as he possibly could.

The building was very simple as it was built for the fishermen and maintained by them, not much of a decor, no big city lavishness and splendor. No golden statues or horribly large paintings. He quite liked, as much as a Bookman could, the pure white simplicity with bricks and stones. Even the altar was plain, fitting the seaside community. However, there was one thing that caught his attention. On both sides of delicately sculpted tabernacle, two brass candlesticks were standing. As he neared them carefully the strange feeling inside of him grew more powerful.

And then he recognized it – it was the pull of Innocence. He stopped in his tracks instantly, suddenly aware of every single sound around him. Should he get it or run for it? Should he leave this instance or retrieve it? Both instincts started fighting inside of him as he stood there staring ahead. The substance called for him still, although it seemed to recognize his hesitation and its power wavered a fraction. Like a flame of a candle it fluttered on the invisible wind of doubt.

The substance surely wasn't active for long. No phenomena occurred in its vicinity, nothing strange was happening. No one knew of it. Did it mean it woke up only because he showed up there? Was it an answer to a potential accommodator? He knew he couldn't leave it there. If it would start its influence now the Finders could show up any moment. If it'd take him as his potential user it'd surely start some violent actions. They were like that, the Innocence pieces. They seemed to want to be found once they woke up. He'd have to flee far to not draw attention as he, by accident, answered the damned thing's call. Honestly, there was no running away from the Order, was there?

Bookman did the only thing he could in the situation. He reached to the Innocence with his will and asked it for acceptance. After a few heartbeats he felt it welcome him. Attentively he moved towards the altar. Slowly, he placed his hand on one of the candlesticks. There, a gemstone sat, loosely attached to the brass work. Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around it and, as his skin touched the cold surface, the item changed into the standard Innocence cube form. He felt a familiar tingle in his hand as the substance tried to synchronize on its own. He shivered at the sensation and quickly tucked the thing away.

A bit unnerved, he rushed out of the church and back to the house where he stayed. He knew that if he didn't try to use Innocence it'd not manifest strong enough for the Order to notice it. He knew that if he was lucky, no one would track him. However, he didn't know how to not make the substance answer to his own thoughts. He willed it to stay put and he wished it'd work.

When he reached his current lodging he didn't get in but went around the building to calm down in fresh air. He needed to clear out his mind of all troublesome thoughts and desires, of anything Innocence could feed on. He took his place on a bench facing the ocean and fished out the cigarettes that Tyki once gave him. With some disappointment he took the last one out and lit it. Closing his uncovered eye, he breathed in deeply and let the smoke leave his lips slowly. He had to calm down. He had to master his head and the damned thing in his pocket. He had to isolate it from his head still maintaining the bond to not let it run wild. He had to –

'Nice view you have here, Bookman,' said a pleasant voice behind him. He stiffened immediately. It was in the least unexpected, especially in his current mood. He shouldn't be afraid, he told himself. He made his muscles relax and he put on his best indifferent face. He didn't bother to turn back, taking another long drag.

'It was nicer a moment ago,' he said careful not to put much of anything into his voice. With a corner of his eye he noticed Tyki coming to his side and sitting beside him, cigarette in his lips, as usual. He snorted in answer.

'You do like to take holidays. Never knew you Clan people were so lazy,' he retorted with audible irony.

'For your information: I was working hard when you were gone off wandering,' Bookman said with a pinch of sarcasm. To his interest, however, the Noah's face fell for a briefest moment. Immediately he corrected it, but what was done was unchangeable and he did notice it. He eyed the other one with curiosity. Something happened?

'I had family matters to sort out,' Tyki said and for a moment looked like it left his lips involuntarily. He shook his head and turned to the other. 'Why you're not following Allen Walked anymore?' he asked sounding business-like.

'I know where he is,' he replied smugly earning a frown for the words.

'You do?' the Noah doubted.

'Yup, I do,' he confirmed and went on with explanation as his words seemed not to be convincing enough. 'It's not hard to follow the trail of a sulking whitehead with a star on his face followed by an insufferable crybaby craftsman and a rude foreigner swordsman,' he said with a smirk getting a scowl in reply.

'You've became quite insolent over the last few days,' Tyki remarked.

'Well, you know, I realized that having nothing to lose but my life is quite insignificant in the face on the whole ongoing war,' he said with a smirk looking straight into the golden eyes and trying to estimate the mood of the other one. He decided something really must be off as the only thing he got in reply was a deeper scowl and a sigh. He blinked away his surprise and felt his curiosity rising to levels hard to contain.

'What happened after the last battle?' he asked before he could stop himself. For a moment he though the Noah was going to knock him unconscious for the very idea to ask. But then, the initial anger was gone and it was replaced by worry. And that sparkled his interest even more. He watched intently and the other looked away, lighting another cigarette. Bookman stayed silent, waiting for a blow or words.

'The Earl's gone really nuts,' Tyki confessed quietly. He seemed unsure if he really should be saying this but continued anyway. 'He's either ecstatic, bouncing around and singing merry melodies about Order's demise, or sulking in his bedroom, absolutely closed off. We're kind of at a loss of what to do. One day he tells us to get rid of the 14th, next he tell us to protect him,' he said a bit absentmindedly and the redhead's eye widened at the sincerity and trust he was given. 'And Road's not back yet. She hasn't been showing up and none of us, even Wisely, know how to reach her. The only thing we're certain is that she's still alive somewhere,' he finished and Bookman studied his deeply concerned profile.

The small, yet important, piece of information he shared spoke way more than the simple words. Panda's logs, through which he rummaged recently, shed some light on the confession, brought a deeper meaning to it. He understood something none of the Noah did. Even the Demon Eye didn't have that knowledge as it required some profound information on the 14th. But he did know the stuff. And he could use it, even though he shouldn't.

'Let me cheer you up a bit,' he said when he finally made his decision on the next step to take. It was a big one and he had to be trusted to make it.

Tyki looked up at him surprised and his eyes widened as Bookman produced an Innocence piece from his pocked. He handed it over to the Noah ignoring the little frantic pulse that it emitted. There was a fraction of consciousness in the substance and it filled him with strange fear and disgust. He smiled widely at the slight frown aimed at him.

'Found it earlier today,' he said before the other one had a chance to speak up. 'It woke up so it couldn't be left alone,' he continued in a light tone. He watched the Noah eye the substance with hatred. Involuntarily he shivered as gray fingers wrapped around it. When they crashed it Bookman felt a sharp pain in his chest and air got caught in his lungs. Fortunately, it only lasted a moment and, as soon as the feeling appeared it was gone. He breathed in deeply a few times and turned to Tyki who was eyeing him suspiciously.

'What was that?' he asked with a grim interest glowing in his golden eyes.

'Nothing much,' he waved the worries away. 'I had to let it get to me to be able to retrieve it. Seems it synchronized with me a little already. They tend to do that on the first meeting anyway,' he replied matter-of-factly. However, deep inside, he felt a deep relief. It could have gone worse if the substance got too much into him. He was indeed lucky that the Noah decided to show up. He dared not to think how hard it could have ended up being.

'Don't do that again,' Tyki warned him and he did mean it. Bookman looked at him curiously. 'Get back onto Allen Walker's trail,' he ordered getting up.

'Yes, sir,' he said with a pinch of sarcasm, added for good measure and the Noah frowned at him. 'Got a spare pack of those cigarettes of yours? Seems they're not available outside Portugal and they are the only ones to my taste,' he added with a smirk. Tyki watched him speculatively for a moment but only shook his head resigned. He took out a pack and tossed it at the redhead, disappearing in the meantime. Bookman's smirk stayed on his lips as he went to pack his stuff and move on, his own private mission on his mind.

* * *

**AN:** Travel guide: next stop - **Étretat**! ^^ If you go and look you will find a small church there. I never found how old it is but let's just assume that old enough!

Thanks for review, favs and follows!


End file.
